The 1st Picture Show (how it could've went)
by cartoonman412
Summary: This is a re-telling of the Recess 4th season episode where TJ sees Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture with his good friends, but what if the movie was rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned and his parents forbid him to watch it? read it and find out what happens.


The 1st Picture Show (how it should've went)

 **Chapter 1: Discovering a movie poster**

TJ Detweiler was riding around on his bike 'til he stopped right by a peculiar movie poster.

TJ: "Oh boy, Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture, I must tell Vince, Gus and the others right away."

TJ continued riding all the way to 3rd street school where Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus were all waiting for him.

Meanwhile at 3rd Street School on the playground, they were still waiting for him.

Vince: "Gosh, I wonder where Teej is."

Mikey: "I don't know, Vince, maybe he had a dentist appointment and Mrs. Detweiler is dropping him off right here."

[Sounds Of Bicycle Horn Honking]

Gus: "Look, you guys, here he comes right now!"

TJ shows up right in front of his good friends.

TJ: "Hey, you guys, guess what? I've got some super exciting news to tell all of you."

Gretchen: "What's the super exciting news about, TJ?"

TJ: " _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_."

Vince: "Wow, Señor Fusion's here for a new movie?"

Spinelli: "That sounds super thrilling."

[3rd Street School Bell Ringing]

Vince: "There goes the school bell, we don't wanna be late for class."

The gang of 6 walked right inside the school building.

In Alordayne Grotkey's classroom, Alordayne Grotkey was giving out a few math problems.

Alordayne Grotkey: "And so, students, if the little sweet boy gives 12 chocolate fudge cookies to their neighbors and the little sweet girl gives 9 chocolate fudge cookies to their neighbors, how many chocolate fudge cookies does that make all together in 1 single gift?"

TJ raises his right hand.

TJ: "21 chocolate fudge cookies."

Alordayne Grotkey: "Right on, TJ.

In the hallways, Muriel Finster and Peter Prickly were having a conversation about the upcoming movie with 1 another.

Peter Prickley: "Well, Muriel, it looks like _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_ just got some super good ratings."

Muriel Finster: "Oh I'm telling you, Peter, he's quite the comic book hero and he's most popular those days."

In the school lunch room, TJ was speaking with his good friends about the upcoming movie.

Gus: "I bet in this movie, Señor Fusion says to the evil-doers and I quote: _I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget_."

TJ: "That's super impressive, you guys, but I don't know if my parents understand about it."

Lunch Lady Irma and Lunch Lady Harriet were also having a conversation with 1 another.

Lunch Lady Irma: "I heard that Tim Jefferson's doing super good as the title character in this upcoming movie."

Lunch Lady Harriet: "He's quite the comic book hero with all of his own movie stunts."

TJ: "That's it, I'll tell my parents about it."

 **Chapter 2: TJ tells Sam and Jan about it**

TJ: "Mom, Dad, I was just thinking, my best friends for life and I are planning on eating out at McRonalds for dinner this evening and seeing _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_ ."

Jan: " _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_? oh, Theodore, you're not gonna be seeing that movie this Friday evening,"

Sam: "We know about Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture."

Jan: "And besides, that comic book hero movie's rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned."

Becky: "Yeah right, so don't ever get caught again."

TJ: "I guess I can do a crossword puzzle at school tomorrow Friday afternoon."

Meanwhile back at 3rd Street School, TJ was in the 3rd Street School lunch room doing his crossword puzzles.

Gus: "Hey, TJ, are you super excited about coming to my sleepover pizza party this Saturday evening?"

TJ: "Of course I am, Gus, I'm just super excited as you and everybody about seeing _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_."

Gus: "Oh wow, that sounds super good to me."

TJ: "This evening, it'll be time for my plan."

Meanwhile back outside the movie dome, TJ was getting prepared to get his ticket to see _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_.

TJ: "1 junior ticket for Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre, please."

Carl: "Okay, here you go, have a super nice eveing."

TJ: "Wow, thanks a bunch."

TJ walked right inside the movie dome and took his seat to watch _Señor Fusion_ : _The Motion Picture_.

 _ **Richie Anderson/Green Spectre: "Señor Fusion, we meet again face to face."**_

 _ **Tim Jefferson/Señor Fusion: "Not so fast, Green Spectre, face the true power of my super powerful punch and throw!"**_

TJ: "Here it comes, here it comes."

 _ **Tim Jefferson/Señor Fusion: "Remember, my fellow citizens, I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget."**_

TJ: "Classic!"

 **Chapter 3: TJ gets caught by Sam and Jan**

TJ: "Finally, Señor Fusion said his catchprase in the movie just like he does in the video games and comic magazines."

TJ walked around and saw Sam and Jan walking right by him.

TJ: "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never (he saw Sam and Jan standing right by him.) forget?"

Sam: "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget? why that's just crazy, it's just-"

Jan: "Theodore Jasper Detweiler, did you just walk outta that comic book hero movie we strictly forbidden you from seeing?"

TJ: "Uh, goodbye from now on, Green Spectre?"

 **Chapter 4: TJ gets grounded from going to the sleepover pizza party at the Griswald's house**

TJ: "Mom, Dad, I'm terribly sorry, it just isn't fair, everybody from school saw that comic book hero movie, even I saw it as well."

Becky: "You don't need to explain yourself to all of us."

Sam: "Theodore, you pushed it way too far with fibbing in front of us and seeing that PG 13 rated comic book hero movie at the Movie Dome, and for that, you're grounded for another week, and the sleepover pizza party you were supposed to go to at the Griswald's house this weekend, forget about it."

TJ: "But, Mom, Dad, Señor Fusion's a super thrilling comic book hero."

Jan: "I'm afraid your father's right, TJ, what you did was unacceptable."

TJ goes right upstairs to his bedroom.

Sam: "We're terribly sorry about your brother's behavior, Becky, but what he did wasn't a super good idea."

Becky: "Mom, Dad, it's not your entire fault."

Meanwhile in TJ's bedroom, TJ still had his walkie talkie that looked just like the 1 Gus had so that they could speak with 1 another.

Jan: "You know it's not the end of the universe, Theodore, but you can still speak with Gus on your walkie talkie."

TJ: "I know, Mom, I can tell him to postpone the sleepover pizza party 'til next Saturday evening."

Jan: "Good, Theodore, you know just what to do around here."

Jan left TJ's bedroom and TJ began speaking into his walkie talkie and Gus began speaking into his own walkie talkie as well.

TJ: "Gus, come in, do you copy? over."

Gus: "I hear you loud and clear, TJ, what is it that you wanna tell me?"

TJ: "Is it okay if you postpone the sleepover pizza party 'til next Saturday evening?"

Gus: "Of course I can do that, TJ, ever since you got grounded from seeing that PG 13 rated comic book hero movie, I'd be super thrilled to do that."

And from now on, Gus postponed the sleepover pizza party and TJ changed his mind about seeing PG 13 rated comic book hero movies at the Movie Dome.


End file.
